smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Wedding (Hero Stories)/Part 3
As Hero and Wonder practiced the Waltz, Smurfette was still having trouble finding a suitable replacement for Hero. She saw Vanity telling a few Smurfs where to appropriately arrange the flowers. "Hmm, I wonder what being married to Vanity will be like!" she said, as she began to imagine what life would be like is she married Vanity. She imagined herself sitting on mushroom surrounded by many mirrors. "Oh! You're the most breathtaking creature I've ever seen! I simply can't take my eyes off you!" Vanity said. "Oh, Vanity! I'm not that smurfy!" Smurfette said. "Who's talking about you? I'm talking about me!" Vanity said, as he looked at himself in his mirror, and Smurfette quickly came back to reality. "Oh dear! I don't think I can marry Vanity either! He's in love with somebody else!" Smurfette said sadly. Just then, she saw Hefty doing his daily jog. "Hup, two! Hup, two!" he said, as he jogged. "Hey, Hefty!" Brainy called. "Can you and Dempsey hide the wedding cake where Greedy won't find it?" "Sure thing, Brainy!" Hefty said, as he helped Dempsey lift the cake. "Let's go, Tank!" "Why did you call me, Tank?" Dempsey asked. "It's my new nickname for you!" Hefty said. "Hmm... okay then. Let's go!" Dempsey said, as he and Hefty went to go hide the wedding cake. "Hefty's so big and strong! Hmm... I wonder," Smurfette said. As she imagined what her life would be like if she married Hefty, she imagined herself in Hefty's arms, running to their new home. "Oh, Hefty, you're so romantic. Are you running all the way home to be alone with me?" she asked. "Nope, I'm running home because it's good exercise!" Hefty said between breaths, and soon he kicked open his house door open and walked inside. "This is your new home, honey! How do you like it?" he asked. Smurfette could see the house was filled with exercise equipment. "Well... actually, Hefty... it's not really... uh, warm," Smurfette said in a nervous tone of voice. "Aw, don't worry, my little tricep! Once you work up a good sweat, you'll be as warm as an old sweatsock!" Hefty said, as he quickly began to exercise. "The more we exercise, the longer we live, and the longer we live, the more we can exercise!" he said as he handed Smurfette a small dumbbell, which she had trouble lifting. "Here, Smurfette, get ready to catch the medicine ball," Hefty said, before he threw the ball, which was much bigger than him or Smurfette, straight towards her. "No... No... No!" Smurfette shouted as the ball came towards her, before she quickly came back to reality. "I don't think I have the strength to marry Hefty!" Smurfette said. Meanwhile at Chlorhydris' observatory, the two had finally came up with a plan to ruin the happy day. "So that's the plan!" Chlorhydris said. "We kidnap the two Smurfettes and when he comes to rescue them, we force him to pick one, but sacrifice the heart of the other!" "Now that is a plan I like!" Hogatha said. "I can't wait to ruin his life!" "Agreed! After the day is done, he'll live with so much guilt, he won't want to live anymore!" Chlorhydris said, and they both shared an evil laugh. Late that night, Hero and the other Smurfs were having a party in the meeting hall. The music was playing and they were all having fun. "Congratulations, Hero!" Dempsey said. "Thanks!" Hero answered. "Good luck tomorrow, young'un!" Grandpa Smurf said. "This smurf appreciates it, Grandpa!" Hero said. "You know, you remind me of my young Smurfhood!" Grandpa Smurf said. "Do I?" Hero asked. "You sure do! But sadly I can't remember most of it!" Grandpa Smurf said. "It's okay, Grandpa! Just enjoy yourself! Oh, that reminds me!" Hero said, before he stood on top of a chair. "ATTENTION!" Hero shouted, and soon all the other Smurfs were looking at him. "This smurf will be quick since this smurf knows we want to get back to dancing! But this smurf would like to say that this smurf will choose the four lucky Smurfs to smurf the important roles tomorrow! Three of you are here tonight, while this smurf has chosen one of the Smurflings as my ringbearer!" he announced. "Who are they?" Brainy asked. "This smurf will tell you! For the ushers this smurf has chosen both Handy and Hefty!" he said. "I'll be honored to smurf the role!" Handy said. "Even though I've had problems with you in the past, I'd be happy to smurf the role for you!" Hefty said. "As long as we don't let our pride smurf in the way of our friendship, Hefty, that's smurfy with this smurf!" Hero said. "And this smurf's best man will be... Hawkeye!" Hero said. "Me?" Hawkeye asked. "Hawkeye, you have been this smurf's best friend! Even during this smurf's exile, you were still my friend! This smurf couldn't think about giving such a role to a better Smurf than you!" Hero said. Hawkeye smiled, "Well, I'll be honored to be your best man!" Meanwhile, across the village at the dining hall, all the female guests were busy preparing for the arrival of the bride-to-be. Smurfette meanwhile had put a blindfold over her eyes in order to surprise her. "What's with the blindfold, Smurfette?" Wonder asked. "I have a surprise for you!" Smurfette said, as she helped guide Wonder to the dining hall where the bridal shower was taking place, and as they approached the guests prepared the surprise. Smurfette opened the door and started removing the blindfold. "Just keep your eyes closed, and don't smurf them until I tell you!" Smurfette said. "This is so exciting!" Wonder said, eager to open her eyes, and soon the blindfold was removed and all the guests got into place. "Okay, Wonder, you can open your eyes now!" Smurfette said, as Wonder opened her eyes and was greeted with cheers from all the guests. "Congratulations!" they all said. "It's a wedding shower!" Lilac said. "In your honor, my dear!" Elderberry said. Wonder couldn't help herself but cry tears of joy. "Oh my smurf!" she said. "We have a special present for you, young'un!" Nanny said. "What is it?" Wonder asked. Soon the pixies revealed the beautiful wedding dress that Tailor had made with Bramble and Acorn holding up the headpiece. Wonder found herself overjoyed when she seen the dress. "It's so beautiful!" Wonder said. "I really want to try it on, but I don't want to spoil it!" "Let's get the party started!" Smurfette said, as the two parties celebrated long into the night. Smurf to Part 4 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:Hero's Wedding chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles